Mask
Mask is the facet born from Pryce's insanity and emotions. He recovered after being stomped to pieces, which was needed to fuel his ascension after feeling Pryce's ungrateful anger. He is undoubtedly mad at Pryce for doing so, but is more angry at him for the fact that, even though he does agree with Pryce's overall sympathy, it does not excuse his deeds. Having stopped his own insanity from running his own head, he became more composed and calm, eventually finding his own 'self' and personality through months of condensed mental training inside Mt. Coronet. He is currently in a ruined Snowpoint, helping whatever citizens and current townspeople rebuild their lives. 'Personality' Mask is vulgar, snarky, and a cynical man, always willing to state people's fuckups when the moment calls for it. He is undeniably an asshole to most people that aren't of Neo Team Rocket descent, but has been known to befriend people quite fast should they not outright attack him and chastise him just for 'wearing' Pryce's former villain outfit. He is sometimes contradictory, though it is very rare as no one really sees what goes on in his head. Even though his insanity is curbed, it may still resurface as a very brutal and omnicidal alter ego, which he now dubs as 'Niflheim', or 'Cocytus'. He dares not wish it get released, for he could cause untold amounts of damage and death. He is abrasive to humans, but a kind and gentle man to Pokemon. He treats them with respect most of the time, and always wishes to talk things out with them and get to know their situation. He dislikes the 'grey' nature of Pokemon, considering it to be utterly barbaric and a 'caveman society'. He can show all the emotions a human can, albeit limited by Pryce's overall stature. At times, he may relapse into Pryce's memories, causing his own 'self' to become distorted. It can be rectified with time, or beating him up.' ' Abilities Mask is a master Cryomancer, able to perform many feats with it naught thought possible. It relies mainly on his own power as both an NTR mask and Pryce's own personal mask, which was the strongest out of all masks produced in Neo Team Rocket. Pryce has been known to do his own Cryomancy without such an act though, so it is unknown if it relies on technical power or something else... #Pokemon Ice Moves: He is able to utilize almost all the Pokemon ice moves, and use them in fashions unseen to most everyone that wasn't a Cryomancer or an ice expert. #Clever Usage of Ice Itself: With his own ice power, he is able to manipulate and utilize more than just ice as his attacking method. He can use the environment with his own appendages, mess with the human body (but only on very good rolls), and even use it for excellent traps. He can also generate multiple limbs for himself,and increase his own size. He may also use it for barriers and creating a very powerful recreation of the Ice Titan. #Physics Knowledge: He uses his knowledge of physics and theoretical physics to figure out how his attacks can do more damage and possibly make other attacks in the process. #Technical Skill: He has above-average technical knowledge, and can work his way around technology, possibly able to hotwire his own. #Body Jumping'/Remote Control': Mask is able to utilize other bodies, should his own mask chip a small piece into another body. He can also seem like a hiveminder with the ice sculptures he makes and crafts on the fly. #No Ailment Damage: Being a sentient ice statue and mask, he cannot succumb to most ailments. (Confusion and stat moves still work.) #'Achilles' Syndrome: The mask itself is the only way to actively damage him. #Adequate Knowledge Of Russian & German: Mask is able to speak both these languages due to Pryce's own ability to speak them. 'Pokemon' Although a sentient mask and suit, he has displayed excellent use of capturing and befriending Pokemon, sometimes even entire tribes without help. Below are those in his possession. *'Weavile: (Most likely over 60)' *'Mantine x1' *'Remoraid x12 (Used for the Mantine.)' *'Octillery x5' *Akkorokamui x3 (One is still a baby) *Ursaring x1 (Tribe Leader) *Teddiursa (Unknown number) *'Hermit Garchomp x1 (A very special subspecies of Garchomp)' Category:Characters